Twenties
by Lady ChulHee
Summary: Jeonghan adalah mahasiswa jurusan musik yang akan tinggal di rumah milik Jisoo di kamar kosong yang di sewakan oleh Jisoo, tetapi ada penghuni lain di sana, Mahasiswa jurusan teknik bernama Seungcheol, pria tampan yang mencuri hari Jeonghan! Jeongcoups Jihan Jeongcheol , BXB YAOI don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

I Wanna be Your Morning

...

kletek. suara pagar menutup membangunkan seungcheol di pagi hari di musim dingin ini. seungcheol mendecak kesal, itu pasti jisoo yang memang setiap pagi pergi keluar untuk jalan pagi. jisoo memang harus jalan pagi untuk melatih pernafasannya karena dia mengidap asma.

sementara seungcheol yang pemalas itu adalah teman satu kontrakkannya. mereka berdua adalah mahasiswa semester awal yang merantau dari kota lain dan kuliah di seoul. seungcheol berasal dari daegu, sementara jisoo berasal dari amerika.

"hey, bangun." panggil jisoo sambil menepuk pundak seungcheol cukup keras sampai membuat Seungcheol yang masih menelungkupkan wajahnya di bantal itu tersentak kaget. "sialan, ini masih pagi , Dan ini hari minggu!" seru Seungcheol kesal.

"kau lupa? bukannya hari ini kita akan menyambut kepindahan temanku itu?" Seungcheol membalik badannya menghadap Jisoo. ia lalu teringat pada cerita jisoo kalau akan ada satu lagi teman kuliahnya yang akan mengisi kamar kosong yang berada di antara kamar Seungcheol Dan kamar jisoo.

rumah ini adalah rumah milik orang tua jisoo sebelum mereka memutuskan pindah ke amerika 15 tahun yang lalu. Sekarang jisoo kembali me tanah kelahirannya Dan kembali menempati rumah itu. karena ia tidak Suka tinggal sendiri maka is memasang iklan di salah satu website untuk menawarkan kamar kosong di rumah ini, ongkosnya lumayan until menambah tabungannya di kala ada darurat.

Dan beberapa bukan lalu saat penerimaan mahasiswa baru, Seungcheol yang kebetulan mencari tempat tinggal murah menemukan kolom iklan milik jisoo. Dan berakhirlah Seungcheol tinggal di rumah ini.

"temanmu akan datang hari ini?" Tanya seungcheol yang setengah telanjang. ia memiliki kebiasaan tidur tidak memakai atasan entah itu panas atau dingin, ia tidak bisa tidur memakai baju lengkap.

jisoo mengangguk kemudian menyingkap selimut Seungcheol. "bersiaplah, kita tidak mungkin menyambutnya dengan keadaanmu seperti ini." ucap jisoo sambil berdiri Dan berjalan keluar kamar Seungcheol.

"eish kau rewel seperti ibuku saja." dengus Seungcheol mendecak.

...

Sekitar beberapa belas menit kemudian, Seungcheol sudah rapi dengan celana training yang selalu di pakainya juga kaus putih andalannya. jisoo melirik Seungcheol yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar. "mau tidak punya baju lain?" Tanya jisoo mengerutkan keningnya. "yak , kita bukan mau menyambut tuan putrikan? jadi aku tidak perlu berdandan rapi." sahut Seungcheol membuat jisoo yang sedang merapikan ruang tengah itu hanya bisa menggeleng.

ting

tong.

kedua nya langsung menoleh kemudian sailing tatap. "aku saja." sahut Seungcheol sambil berjalan menuju pintu. cklek. seorang gadis berambut panjang tengah membelakangi Seungcheol. disisi kanan kirinya terdapat beberapa dus baring Dan sebuah koper berwarna pink.

gadis itu menoleh Dan menghadap Seungcheol. wajahnya sangat cantik, berbibir tipis, hidung mancung, Dan tidak lupa kulit putih seperti susu. gadis itu sangat cantik. Seungcheol terhisap ke dalam pesonanya. kalau gadis itu tidak bersuara , Seungcheol akan semakin tenggelam dalam kecantikkannya.

"jeonseonghaeyo.. benarkah ini rumahnya hong jisoo?" Tanya gadis bersweater krem itu lembut. "ah.. benar, maaf, anda siapa?" Tanya Seungcheol. "oh, aku yoon jeonghan, temannya jisoo yang akan tinggal di sini." sahut gadis itu lengkap dengan senyumannya yang seperti mentari, menyilaukan.

seungcheol terkejut mendengarnya, ia tidak pernah bertanya bagaimana wujud reman jisoo yang hendak tinggal serumah dengannya. dalam pikirannya , temannya itu pasti seorang laki-laki yang memiliki style sama dengan jisoo. Seungcheol tidak pernah berpikir kalau yang hendak tinggal dengannya itu seorang perempuan.

"tunggu sebentar , agashii." belum sempat gadis bernama jeonghan itu menyela, Seungcheol sudah menutup pintu Dan menatap tajam jisoo yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya sambil menatap Bingung ke arah Seungcheol. "kenapa mau tutup? taxi itu jeonghan kan?" Tanya jisoo menunjuk pintu.

"kau tidak pernah bilang kalau yang ingin tinggal di sini itu perempuan. kau sudah gila? perempuan Dan laki-laki yang sudah dewasa tinggal bersamamu itu tidak baik. apalagi ada dua laki-laki DI rumah ini. apa yang akan orang bicarakan tentang kita?" ucap Seungcheol panjang lebar dengan satu tarikan nafas.

tadinya Jisoo tidak mengerti apa yang Seungcheol bicarakan. Sekarang ia mengerti, jisoo terkekeh pelan. "kau sudah salah paham."

"salah paham bagaimana?"

"jeonghan itu laki-laki." Seungcheol tersentak mendengar ucapan jisoo. "dia memang memiliki rambut yang panjang Dan berwajah feminim, Tapi dia adalah laki-laki." tambah jisoo lagi sambil menggeser tubuh Seungcheol yang menghalangi Jalan. sementara Seungcheol masih shock mendengar penjelasan jisoo, jisoo membuka pintu Dan mempersilahkan jeonghan until masuk. bahkan ia membantu jeonghan until membawa barang-barang jeonghan yang cukup banyak.

"daripada kau bengong di situ, akankah lebih baik kalau kau juga membantuku?" ucap jisoo membuyarkan lamunan Seungcheol.

Seungcheol mendengus kemudian berbalik naasnya ia berbalik tidak hati-hati dan menyenggol bahu jeonghan membuat jeonghan hampir terjatuh kalau saja ia tidak menahan pinggang ramping jeonghan.

Seungcheol lagi-lagi tersedot dengan kecantikkan jeonghan. beberapa saat kemudian ia sadar kalau jeonghan memiliki jamin Dan berdada rata. seharusnya ia sadar sejak tadi!

"maafkan aku." ucap Seungcheol sudah melepas pegangannya pads pinggang ramping jeonghan. "tidak papa," sahut jeonghan mengangguk. Seungcheol mengusap-usap tengkuknya lalu mengulurkan tangan. "kenalkan aku Choi Seungcheol, mahasiswa universitas Seoul, jurusan teknik."

jeonghan menyambut uluran tangan itu Dan menjabatnya. "aku Yoon Jeonghan, mahasiswa di universitas yang sama dengan kalian, jurusan.."

"musik, kami satu kampus." sahut jisoo sambil merangkul jeonghan. Seungcheol mengangguk mengerti. "ayo jeonghan, Ku tunjukkan kamarmu." ucap jisoo menarik jeonghan menuju ruangan dalam yang terdapat tiga pintu berjejer dengan jarak yang maxing-masing sekitar dua meter.

jisoo menunjuk kamar pertama Dari sebelah kiri dengan pintu bercat putih. "ini kamarku, kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu tinggal ketuk saja pintu kamarku , aku selalu berada di kamar... Dan ini," jisoo menunjuk pintu kamar yang paling kanan dengan pintu bercat putih tetapi banyak sticker yang tertempel. "itu kamarku," sela seungcheol.

"Dan kamarmu berada di sini." ucap jisoo membuka pintu yang berada di tengah. wangi peppermint menyeruak Dari dalam kamar. walaupun tidak berpenghuni, kamar ini selalu bersih karena jisoo selalu memanggil jasa cleaning service until membersihkan seisi rumah termasuk kamar ini karena ia mengidap asma Dan tidak tahan dengan debu.

di dalam kamar terdapat satu ranjang yang berada di sisi kanan ruangan, lemari baju yang berada di pojokkan Dan satu meja belajar berada di bawah jendela yang menghadap ke taman belakang. kamar ini juga di dominasi dengan warna putih tulang yang menyejukkan mata. jeonghan menatap takjub kamar itu.

"Ku harap kau suka ," sahut jisoo melihat jeonghan yang masuk sambil menggeret kopernya Dan melihat ke sekeliling kamar. "aku Suka ini jisoo, kamar ini benar-benar nyaman." sahut jeonghan. jisoo tersenyum menanggapi reaksi jeonghan. semantara Seungcheol masuk sambil membawakan dus dus barang milik jeonghan. "barang-barangmu banyak juga ya." ucap Seungcheol.

"kau bisa menaruhnya di sana, terima kasih." ucap jeonghan menunjuk pojokan yang terlihat kosong. "maaf merepotkan." tambah jeonghan lagi. suara lembut nya benar-benar seperti seorang gadis Dan itu sangat menipu menurut Seungcheol. "tidak papa." sahut Seungcheol singkat.

"ah aku akan membuatkan pasta until kalian." ucap jisoo sambil tersenyum tipis. "ide bagus aku sudah sangat lapar." sahut Seungcheol beralih pada jisoo. "baiklah, kau Bantu jeonghan members sobered man barangnya sementara aku membuatkan pasta." sahut jisoo sebelum melesat menuju dapur.

sebenarnya Seungcheol tidak setuju dengan ide Jisoo yang menyuruhnya untuk membantu jeonghan. wajah cantik Dan suara lembut Dan semua kelakuan fenimin jeonghan itu sangat menganggu mengingat jeonghan adalah seorang laki-laki. sama seperti dirinya, memiliki apa yang di milikinya, di balik celana ini.

"aku bisa sendiri kok, kau bisa melakukan hal yang lain." sahut jeonghan menatap Seungcheol dengan tatap an tanpa dosa yang menyilaukan. "ya tentu saja, Ku tinggal dulu, semoga kau betah disini." sahut Seungcheol datar kemudian keluar Dari kamar jeonghan meninggalkan jeonghan sendirian di sana.

jeonghan menatap sekeliling kamarnya yang terlihat luas karena warnanya cerah. kemudian ia menatap pintu lagi teringat pada saat ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka Dan menampilkan sosok pria berambut hitam berponi dengan wajah bangun tidur. laki-laki berwajah pucat dengan bibir tebal berwarna kemerah juga Alis tebal yang menawan. tetapi melihat sebuah anting di telinga kirinya, jeonghan yakin laki-laki itu bukan laki-laki biasa.

"Choi Seungcheol?"

...

jeonghan hampir selesai membereskan barang-barangnya sampai jisoo mengetuk pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. "makanannya sudah siap." ucap jisoo memanggil jeonghan until makan siang bersama.

jeonghan pun bangkit Dari duduknya. "aku akan ke sana," sahutnya membuat jisoo mengangguk dan kembali menghilang Dari pandangannya.

meja makan mungil berbentuk segi empat itu dapat menampung empat orang. Dan di atas meja sudah tersedia berbagai menu makanan walaupun sebagian di masak instant oleh jisoo. Seungcheol sudah siap duduk di depan jisoo seperti biasa Tapi sangat jarang mereka makan berdua karena rasanya sangat canggung dua laki-laki makan bersama apalagi saling berhadapan.

"kau bilang hanya pasta?" Tanya jeonghan Bingung dengan banyak makanan di atas meja. "anggap saja ini pesta penyambutan untukmu." sahut jisoo menarik kursi di sampingnya untuk jeonghan. seungcheol hanya melirik sambil mengambil jatah makanannya. "bersyukurlah, berkat kedatanganmu aku tidak perlu makan di luar." sahut Seungcheol membuat jisoo terkekeh.

"baiklah ayo kita makan, Seungcheol." jisoo mengetuk tangan Seungcheol yang sibuk mencomoti makanan dengan kepala sendok. "baca doa dulu." sahut jisoo di hadiahi lirikkan tajam Dari Seungcheol.

Seungcheol hanya bisa mendengus lalu mengikuti perintah jisoo untuk membaca doa sebelum makan. setelah selesai, ketiganya mulai makan. Seungcheol yang paling lahap, sesekali jeonghan meliriknya sambil menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya.

disisi lain, Seungcheol juga mencuri pandangan dengan jeonghan. baru dua jam ia mengenal jeonghan, laki-laki berambut panjang yang duduk di sebelah jisoo ini benar-benar menipu Dan membuatnya penasaran. lirikan terakhir Seungcheol menangkap mata jeonghan yang juga menatapnya Dan itu membuat Seungcheol seperti ketangkapan basah dan membuatnya tersedak.

untung saja jisoo sudah menuangkan minum untuk nya jadi ia tidak perlu repot-repot mencari minum. "makanya makanlah dengan Santai , jangan terburu-buru." ucap jisoo. Seungcheol sudah menenggak Habis jus jeruknya. "aku ada janji dengan seseorang." sahut Seungcheol kemudian menyelesaikan makannya.

"wanita lagi?" Tebak jisoo membuat Seungcheol tersenyum malu-malu. "apa ini wanita yang sama atau sudah berbeda?" Seungcheol tidak menjawab, ia makan melirik jeonghan. "menurutmu?" tanyanya balik. membuat jeonghan mengerutkan kening, apa maksud Seungcheol?

"baiklah , aku sudah selesai, terima masih atas makanannya." Seungcheol bangkit Dari kursinya Dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. "maafkan, dia memang seperti itu." ucap jisoo pads jeonghan yang terlihat sangat Bingung dengan segala tingkah laku Seungcheol. "tidak papa, aku hanya belum terbiasa." sahut jeonghan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

setelah jisoo Dan jeonghan selesai makan, Seungcheol keluar Dari kamarnya dengan pakaian khasnya yaitu ripped jeans, kaus putih Dan Jaket kulit berwarna hitam. ia berjalan menuju pintu belakang Dan melewati dapur. "aku pergidulu, motorku ada di belakang." pamitnya sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah jisoo juga jeonghan kemudian melesat pergi dengan sepeda motornya.

...

sudah hampir seminggu jeonghan tinggal di rumah ini. jeonghan memiliki kebiasaan untuk selalu membereskan barang yang berantakan. berkat dirinya jisoo terkadang tidak memakai jasa cleaning service lagi. berkat kepiawaiian jeonghan dalam memasak juga meembuat Seungcheol semakin seeing makan di rumah.

tetapi semakin hari Seungcheol merasa ada yang aneh di antara jeonghan Dan jisoo. jisoo selalu memperlakukan jeonghan seperti wanita, seperti mendahulukan segala hal, menarikkan kursi untuk jeonghan, mengajak jeonghan untuk jalan-jalan. Dan.. Seungcheol menglihat kilatan lain di mata jisoo. ia rasa jisoo sudah gila. jisoo kelainan. pikirnya.

pagi itu, Seungcheol terbangun karena musim dingin membuat bibir nya kering Dan ia butuh minuman. seperti biasa, Seungcheol tidak pernah memakai atasan ketika tidur, Dan ia tidak masalah tidak memakainya saat keluar kamar.

di saat yang bersamaan pintu kamar jeonghan terbuka, menampilkan sosok jeonghan dengan rambut kusut sambil mengucak-ucak mata namun masih terlihat cantik. sejenak Seungcheol kembali tersedot dalam kecantikannya. Dan ini pertama kalinya Seungcheol melihatnya bangun pagi. biasanya saat ia bangun, jeonghan sudah rapi sambil membuat sarapan di dapur. hari ini, ia melihat sesuatu yang lain, apakah ini yang di namakan kecantikan alami?

Seungcheol menggeleng Dan menyadarkan dirinya kalau jeonghan adalah laki-laki. sama seperti dirinya. sama. Seungcheol berbalik menuju dapur namun langkahnya terhenti ketika suara lembut jeonghan yang setengah parau menyapanya. "selamat pagi, seungcheol-ah."

"p-pagi." sahut Seungcheol Tanpa berbalik. ia tatap berjalan menuju dapur.

jeonghan menatap punggung lebar Seungcheol yang setengah telanjang itu Dari jauh. bukannya ia tidak terkejut melihat Seungcheol setengah telanjang begitu Tapi, ia berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkan keterkejutannya. makanya ia pura-pura mengucak-ucak matanya.

"sial." cuman jeonghan memegangi dadanya. jantungnya selalu berdetak kencang ketika bertemu dengan Seungcheol. ia sadar akan hal itu sejak seminggu yang lalu. sejak Seungcheol membukakan pintu untuk nya jeonghan telah.. jatuh cinta pads pandangan pertama pada Seungcheol.

tetapi mencintai Seungcheol hanya ada dalam bayangannya saja, Seungcheol adalah pria normal. bukan gay seperti dirinya. tidak seperti dirinya. Tapi ia cukup yakin kalau ia bisa saja mempengaruhi Seungcheol dengan persona cantiknya. Tapi kemungkinan itu sangat kecil mengingat Seungcheol yang terkadang menatapnya jijik. jeonghan sadar akan hal itu.

...

TBC

...

ini cuman ff abal-abal. ngetiknya juga di HP. soalnya lagi Suka banget sama cinta segitiga jeongcheol jihan duuhhh part 2 nyusul kayaknya ini cuman twoshoot . gitu aja. sorry for typo yang berhamburan Dan ketikan yang tidak rapi.

reviewnya ya thx

_Lady Chulhee_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I wanna be your morning 2**_

. . .

Jeonghan merasa tersanjung dengan semua perlakuan Jisoo. Jisoo membangunkannya dan membuatkannya sarapan, Jisoo mengantarnya pergi ke kampus karena kebetulan mereka satu kampus, Jisoo selalu mendahulukannya dalam segala hal. Seakan ia adalah seorang putri dan Jisoo adalah pangeran berkuda putihnya. Tapi ia lebih suka jika di hampiri oleh ksatria berjubah hitam seperti Seungcheol.

Ia mengerti, sangat mengerti dengan maksud Jisoo melakukan hal bak pangeran untuknya. Ia tau Jisoo memiliki perasaan untuknya. Ia tahu, dan ia hanya bisa tau, tidak bisa membalasnya. Hatinya sudah di penuhi oleh penghuni kamar yang berada di samping kanan kamarnya. Choi Seungcheol.

Semua orang tau kalau ia sangat dekat dengan Jisoo, hampir semua yang ada di kampus itu membicarakan mereka berdua dan mendukung hubungan mereka berdua. Namun semua orang masih belum tau, belum tau bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Seungcheol, bahkan Jisoo tidak tau.

"jeonghan!" sapa Jisoo menghampiri jeonghan yang duduk di bawah pohon rindang di pekarangan belakang rumah mereka. Jisoo menghampiri jeonghan dengan gitar akustik kesayangannya. "kau sudah selesai makannya?" Jisoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia memposisikan duduknya di samping jeonghan.

"lalu Seungcheol?" tanya jeonghan menatap pintu belakang yang berada tepat lurus di depannya. Pintu yang menyambung langsung dengan dapur. "dia sudah pergi setelah menghabiskan makanan yang kau buat, ngomong-ngomong.." Jisoo memutar tubuhnya menghadap jeonghan.

"makanan yang kau buat enak sekali, aku jadi ketagihan." Puji Jisoo sambil tersenyum manis. Jeonghan terkekeh sambil menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. "benarkah? Baiklah, malam ini aku akan masak lagi untuk kalian." Sahut jeonghan. Jisoo menggeleng, "untuk aku saja, Seungcheol sudah pasti makan diluar.. kau taukan malam ini malam minggu." Sahut Jisoo membuat rona di wajah jeonghan berubah menjadi raut wajah kecewa. _Kau mengharapkan apa, bodoh._ Batin jeonghan.

"oh.. begitukah? Kau benar, malam ini malam minggu, kau sendiri? Tidak ada janji malam ini?" tanya jeonghan menatap lurus Jisoo mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "aku juga ada janji." Sahut Jisoo membuat jeonghan mengangguk mengerti. "aku sudah janji untuk makan malam denganmu kan? kkk." Ucap Jisoo menyenggol lengan jeonghan.

Jeonghan memukul lengan Jisoo kesal karena dia hampir tertipu oleh Jisoo. Ia melirik gitar Jisoo dan menunjuknya dengan ujung dagunya. "itu , untuk apa?" tanyanya. Jisoo tersenyum dan mulai memangku gitarnya, "aku mau kau bernyanyi, suka mendengar suaramu, seperti nyanyian malaikat." Goda Jisoo membuat jeonghan tersenyum malu-malu. "kau berlebihan, haha, baiklah, ayo mulai." Ucap jeonghan.

Jisoo mulai memetik gitarnya dan jeonghan mulai mengenali lagu itu. lagu yang pertama kali di nyanyikannya saat perkenalan di depan kelas, saat itu Jisoo duduk paling depan dan menatapnya dengan serius. Lambat laun, tatap serius itu berubah menjadi tatapan lembut. Dan jeonghan masih ingat siapa yang bertepuk tangan paling keras saat ia selesai bernyanyi, orang itu adalah, Hong Jisoo.

 **. . .**

Siang berganti sore, Seungcheol kembali ke rumah sore hari dan berpapasan dengan jeonghan yang menuju minimarket seorang diri. Seungcheolmemberhentikan motornya tepat di depan jeonghan dan menghalangi jalan jeonghan. Seungcheol mengangkat kaca helmnya, "kau mau kemana?" tanyanya melirik jeonghan yang terkejut tiba-tiba di cegat oleh pengendara motor besar dengan pakaian serba hitam.

"hooh ternyata kau, ku kira perampok." Sahut jeonghan mengelus-elus dadanya. Seungcheol terkekeh lalu membuka helmnya dan mengibaskan rambut gondrongnya lalu menyisirnya dengan jari-jari. Pose seperti itu membuat jeonghan terhipnotis bahkan tidak berkedip sedikit pun, setiap gerakan tadi sudah di capturenya dan tersimpan di dalam otaknya. Membuat darahnya mendesir.

"kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Seungcheol membuyarkan lamunan jeonghan. Dengan susah payah jeonghan mencoba menutupi kesalah tingkahannya. "ah , tidak apa-apa," sahut jeonghan.

"kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"yang mana?"

"kau mau kemana?"

"ah itu," jeonghan menunjuk mini market yang berada di ujung jalan. "aku akan kesana untuk mencari beberapa bahan."

"kau yang memasak makan malam lagi?" jeonghan mengangguk mengiyakan. "eum, Jisoo yang memintaku dia bilang dia suka makananku." Seungcheol menajamkan telinganya. sejujurnya ia juga suka dengan masakan buatan jeonghan tetapi gengsinya terlalu tinggi untuk mengatakannya langsung pada jeonghan. Ia tidak menyangka Jisoo bisa mengatakn dengan mudahnya kepada jeonghan, bahkan memintannya untuk memasakkan lagi. Jisoo sudah seperti seorang pria yang sedang jatuh cinta dan terus berjuang untuk mencapai cintanya yaitu jeonghan. _Jisoo benar-benar sudah termakan pesona mengerikan dari jeonghan, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan_ pikir Seungcheol.

"oh, boleh aku ikut makan malamnya?" tanya Seungcheol menatap lurus mata bening jeonghan. "bukannya kau akan malam di luar, ini kan malam minggu?" tanya jeonghan sedikit menekan bagian 'malam minggu'nya. "tidak papa, lagi pula aku tidak ada janji dengan siapa-siapa jadi aku bisa makan malam di rumah malam ini." sahut Seungcheol sambil tersenyum menampakan kedua lesung pipinya. Jeonghan mengangguk. "baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan memasak lebih, baiklah, aku mau ke mini market itu dulu."

"biar aku antar." Sanggah Seungcheol menahan tangan jeonghan yang hendak berbalik. "tidak perlu, jaraknya hanya beberapa puluh meter." Sahut jeonghan. Tetapi Seungcheol malah menarik jeonghan dan menepuk jok kosong yang ada di belakangnya. "cepat naik." Perintahnya sedikit memaksa. Akhirnya jeonghan menurut dan naik ke motor Seungcheol.

 **. . .**

Jisoo terkejut melihat Seungcheol duduk di hadapannya. Keningnya berkerut samar. Sementara jeonghan bolak balik dari dapur ke meja makan menyiapkan masakannya. Jisoo terus menatap Seungcheol yang terlihat asik dengan handphonenya. "ehem, Seungcheol." Dehem Jisoo membuat Seungcheol mempause game di handphonenya. "iya? Ada apa?" tanyanya santai seolah kehadirannya itu tidak menganggu acara makan malamnya dengan jeonghan.

Jisoo berusaha mengendalikan ekspresinya dengan tersenyum tipis. Tangannya di lipat di atas meja dan badan condong ke depan. "bukannya kau ada janji makan malam di luar?" tanya Jisoo pelan membuat Seungcheol terkekeh sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "aku lupa kalau aku tidak punya uang yang cukup untuk makan malam di luar malam ini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk makan malam di rumah saja, kenapa?" tanya Seungcheol ikut mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menatap Jisoo.

Jisoo memutar bola matanya malas. Ia tahu itu bukan alasan kenapa Seungcheol berada di sini. Seungcheol hanya ingin menggagalkan makan malam berduanya dengan jeonghan. "apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya jeonghan yang muncul dengan sebuah piring di tangan lalu mengambil tempat duduk di samping Jisoo. Seungcheol beralih melirik jeonghan lalu tersenyum lebar. "Jisoo bertanya kenapa aku tidak makan di luar malam ini, sepertinya dia tidak suka kehadiranku malam ini, tidak kah?" sahut Seungcheol sambil menunjuk Jisoo dengan ujung telunjuknya.

Jisoo mendecak dan menyingkirkan telunjuk itu. "siapa bilang? Justru aku senang kau bisa makan malam di rumah ini, ya setidaknya kita bisa berkumpul kan?" ucap Jisoo berlawanan dengan kata hatinya. "ya, tidak mungkin Jisoo tidak senang dengan kehadiran mu di sini, apa yang di katakan Jisoo benar, setidaknya kita bisa berkumpul kan? ayo, nanti makanannya dingin."

Jeonghan membalik piringnya yang tertelungkup dan mengambil nasi yang di masaknya beberapa belas menit yang lalu. Malam itu jeonghan memasak japchae dan sayur-sayuran khas korea , masakan rumahan. Jisoo bisa merasakan kepulan uap yang keluar dari mangkuk sup kimchi buatan jeonghan. "sepertinya aku akan lebih sering makan malam di rumah saja hmm.." ucap Seungcheol setelah menghirup kuah sup itu. Jisoo meliriknya tak suka tetapi ia segera tersenyum.

"iya dan itu bisa mengirit uang bulananmu bukan?" sahut Jisoo terkekeh. "oh iya, memang kau berasal dari mana Seungcheol-ah?" sela jeonghan di sela-sela makannya. "aku? Aku berasal dari daegu." Sahut Seungcheol kemudian kembali menyuap makanannya. Setelah ia rasa-rasa sudah menelan makanannya Seungcheol balik bertanya. "dan kau , jeonghan? Kau sepertinya bukan berasal dari luar kota?"

Jeonghan menghentikan makannya dan mendongak menatap Seungcheol. "aku memang berasal dari seoul, aku ingin hidup mandiri makanya aku lebih memilih berpisah dari orang tuaku."

"dan aku menawarkan kamar kosong itu saat ia bertanya apakah ada tempat sewa yang murah dan nyaman, benar kan?" sela Jisoo menatap jeonghan. "oh, apa ini.." lanjut Jisoo lagi tangannya terulur ke sudut bibir jeonghan dan mengusapnya sedikit. Seungcheol yang menyaksikan adegan itu secara langsung langsung tersedak dan terbatuk hebat.

Jeonghan yang tadinya terkejut langsung beralih pada Seungcheol yang tersedak dan bergerak menuangkan Seungcheol minuman. "minum dulu," ucapnya menyodorkan gelas bening itu. Seungcheol menyambutnya dan meminum air itu dan habis dalam beberapa tegukkan. "ah sial." Gumam Seungcheol menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"makanya kalau makan itu hati-hati jangan terburu-buru." Sahut Jisoo menyeringai lalu melanjutkan makannya. Seungcheol mendongak melirik Jisoo dengan lirikan tak suka seolah Jisoo baru saja menyindirnya. Jisoo terlihat tidak peduli dengan tatapan tajam Seungcheol dan melanjutkan makannya.

 **. . .**

Semakin hari selama dua minggu ini Seungcheol terus berada di antara Jisoo dan jeonghan kecuali saat jam kuliah. Dan terkadang dia tidak tanggung-tanggung untuk datang ke kampus Jisoo sekedar meminta kunci rumah dengan alasan ia lupa membawanya. Juga menghampiri jeonghan dan Jisoo yang tengah berbincang di kantin yang ada di universitas mereka dengan alasan ia bosan makan di kantin fakultas teknik, ia ingin mencoba kantin fakultas music yang terkenal unik dan makannanya enak dan murah.

Jisoo sadar itu hanya tekadnya untuk menghalangi Jisoo untuk mendekati jeonghan. Walaupun Jisoo tau tujuan Seungcheol tapi ia tidak mengerti alasan yang ada di balik tujuan Seungcheol, apa Seungcheol juga menyukai jeonghan?

Sekarang mereka berada di taman kampus fakultas music. Mereka bertiga duduk di hamparan rumput hijau. Jeonghan duduk bersender dengan ransel miliknya sambil membaca sebuah buku, Seungcheol asik dengan handphonenya walaupun sesekali melirik Jisoo dan jeonghan. Dan Jisoo tengah memetik gitarnya mencoba mencari nada yang pas untuk lagu baru yang akan di bawakannya di festival nanti.

Di antara mahasiswa music, tentu saja Seungcheol sangat berbeda dengan dandanan asal-asalnya seperti biasa tentu menarik perhatian. Karena hampir seluruh mahasiswa music memiliki sense fashion yang kekinian dan tentu saja, rapi. Beberapa kali mahasiswa ataupun mahasiswi yang melewati mereka pasti melirik ke arah Seungcheol.

"Jisoo hyung!" panggil seseorang membuat Jisoo menoleh dan mendapati anak laki-laki dengan rambut pirang dengan sweater kebesaran dengan tubuh kecil. "ah, jihoo-ah," sahut Jisoo setelah anak yang bernama jihoon itu menghampirinya. "hyung meninggalkan buku paranada milik hyung di studio." Sahut anak itu ikut duduk di samping Jisoo dan menyerahkan sebuah buku tulis dengan sampul coklat dengan logo kunci G di covernya. Jisoo menyambutnya dengan senyuman. "terima kasih, pantas saja saat aku mencarinya di tas tidak ada."

"ah jihoon!" panggil jeonghan yang baru sadar dengan kehadiran jihoon, Seungcheol melepaskan pandangannya dari handphone dan menatap seseorang yang di panggil jihoon itu. jihoon melambai ke arah jeonghan dan terlihat menggemaskan. Mata sipit jihoon beralih pada laki-laki yang ada di hadapan Jisoo. "siapa itu?" bisiknya pada Jisoo.

"dia, teman kami," sahut Jisoo, Seungcheol mengulurkan tangannya pada jihoon. "kenalkan aku choi Seungcheol, anak fakultas teknik, panggil saja Seungcheol." Sahut Seungcheol sambil tersenyum menampilkan deretan giginya dan kedua lesung pipinya yang selalu membuat jeonghan terpesona.

"aku Lee Jihoon, aku teman sekelas Jisoo dan jeonghan hyung, senang berkenalan denganmu." Seungcheol mengangguk dan melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka. Jeonghan mengerutkan alisnya dan berusaha tidak peduli. "baiklah, aku pergi dulu, sampai ketemu nanti." Ucap jihoo kemudian berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Sebelum mereka kembali ke kegiatan masing-masing seperti tadi, jeonghan membuka suara. "ah, aku akan ke rumah orang tuaku hari ini, ayahku sedang berulang tahun."

"begitukah?" tanya Jisoo melirik jeonghan. "sampaikan selamat ulang tahun kepada ayahmu." Sahut Seungcheol mengerling. Jeonghan tertawa geli lalu Jisoo menyela. "ya sampaikan selamat ulang tahun kepada ayahmu, aku akan mengirim hadiahnya nanti." Sahut Jisoo.

Jeonghan menggeleng, "tidak perlu, tidak usah repot-repot membali hadiah, ucapan selamat ulang tahun saja cukup untuk ayahku, baiklah, aku duluan , sampai jumpa." Sahut jeonghan menggendong tasnya dan memeluk bukunya lalu melambai kepada Seungcheol dan Jisoo.

Saat jeonghan sudah cukup jauh dan hilang dari pandangan mereka berdua. "apa maksudmu?" tanya Jisoo langsung membuat Seungcheol terkejut. "maksudku apa?" Seungcheol mengerenyitkan dahi."

"tidak biasanya kau mau berkumpul bersama kami dan.. tidak biasanya kau terus menempel seperti ini." Seungcheol terkekeh lalu memasukkan handphonenya ke kantung celana.

"jadi kau tidak suka dengan kehadiranku? Kau merasa aku menganggu moment berduamu dengan jeonghan?" Jisoo hanya diam sambil menatap Seungcheol lurus-lurus. "dengar, jeonghan itu memang cantik, sopan, baik, dan perlakuannya sangat lembut tapi bukan berarti dia itu wanita dan bukan berarti kau bisa menyukainya itu tidak normal!" ucap Seungcheol setengah berbisik dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Jisoo takut-takut ada orang lain ada yang mendengarnya.

Jisoo mendengus kemudian mendorong tubuh Seungcheol cukup keras. "lalu apa urusanmu kalau aku tidak normal?" ucapnya dengan nada dingin. Seungcheol mendecak lalu bangkit. "aku ini temanmu dan aku hanya ingin mengingatkan masih banyak wanita diluar sana tidak harus dengan laki-laki kan?"

"dengar, semua orang berhak mencintai siapa saja, termasuk mencintai sesame jenis, ku akui aku memang jatuh cinta dengan jeonghan dan aku tidak akan menyesalinya dan aku akan membuatnya menjadi milikku, kalau kau tidak suka silahkan pergi dari rumahku." Sahut Jisoo dengan tatapan menyalang.

"oh.. atau jangan-jangan kau juga menyukai jeonghan?" lanjut Jisoo membuat Seungcheol mengatup rahangnya. "a-apa?"

"kau cemburu iyakan? Kau juga menyukainya? Iya?"

"omong kosong macam apa itu! aku ini masih normal! Aku tidak gay seperti kalian! Lagi pula laki-laki yang bertingkah dan berwajah manis itu menjijikan, mereka menjatuhkan kodrat laki-laki dan melecehkan wanita." Jelas Seungcheol hingga menimbulkan urat di lehernya.

Buk.

Suara buku-buku berjatuhan membuat Jisoo dan Seungcheol mengalihkan pandangannya. Tepat dua meter di samping mereka, jeonghan berdiri dengan wajah terkejut. "s-sejak kapan kau ada di situ?" tanya Seungcheol. Jeonghan tetap diam dan menunduk pelan memungut buku-bukunya yang berjatuhan. Ia tidak menyangka Seungcheol akan mengatakan hal itu. kata-kata Seungcheol tadi sangat melukainya.

"a-aku hanya ingin meminta kunci rumah kalau saja aku pulang larut, tapi sepertinya.. aku tidak akan pulang malam ini, maaf." Ucap jeonghan memeluk bukunya kembali lalu membungkuk. Jisoo bisa melihat jelas mata bening itu mulai mengeluarkan butiran air mata dan bahunya bergetar. "selamat kawan, selamat!" ucap Jisoo mendorong Seungcheol lagi kemudian berdiri menyusul jeonghan.

Sementara Seungcheol terdiam di tempatnya, kata-kata tadi.. ia tidak bermaksud. Ia hanya.. ia.. Seungcheol mengerang kesal dan mengumpat. Ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. ia tidak pernah bermaksud mau menyakiti jeonghan hanya saja jeonghan mendengar kata-kata itu dan merasa tersinggung. Melihat bahu bergetar jeonghan tadi, Seungcheol merasa langit mulai runtuh dan meniban tubuhnya dengan keras.

"bodoh!" umpatnya.

 **. . .**

 **To Be Continue..**

 **. . .**

 **Mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Hari ini genap empat hari sejak Jeonghan mendengar kata-kata menyakitkan itu. sudah empat hari juga ia tidak kembali kerumah itu. melihat Seungcheol hanya akan membuatnya ingat dengan kata-kata jijik yang Seungcheol ucapkan. Melihat Seungcheol hanya akan membuat luka di hatinya, jadi Jeonghan masih belum siap bertemu dengan Seungcheol.

Bukannya Seungcheol tidak berusaha minta maaf. Seungcheol sudah berusaha. Bahkan Seungcheol selalu menghadang Jeonghan setiap saat, tetapi ia belum pernah berhasil mendapatkan Jeonghan karena selalu menghindar ataupun lari saat itu juga. Seungcheol benar-benar frustasi dan tidak tau lagi bagaimana caranya ia meminta maaf.

Seungcheol memijat keningnya dengan tangan bertopang di meja. Matanya terpejam, keningnya berkerut. Music yang mendentang keras menggema di ruangan remang yang hanya di hiasi lampu berbagaimacam warna. Di sekitarnya orang-orang saling menenggak minum dan berdansa ria. Sementara Seungcheol hanya terduduk di bar dengan segelas minuman berwarna kekuningan.

Gelas yang berada di tangannya ini adalah gelas ketiga sejak ia datang kemari beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia tidak pernah minum sebanyak ini karena ia adalah pemabuk yang payah. Tidak mabuk pun ia merasa dirinya sangat payah. "sial," gumamnya membuka mata lalu menenggak minuman itu dengan sekali teguk lalu menaruhnya dengan cukup kasar.

Selama empat hari ini ia benar-benar merasa terhantui. Merasa di gentayangi oleh kata-katanya sendiri empat hari lalu. Seungcheol tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan hati dan pikirannya yang sangat tidak sinkron saat itu. bukannya ia hendak menyakiti Jeonghan, ia hanya mau Jisoo menjauhi Jeonghan. Ia hanya mau itu! karena ia tidak suka melihat Jisoo bersama dengan Jeonghan. Ia sendiri tidak tau kenapa, dadanya selalu sesak ketika melihat Jisoo yang bisa memperhatikan Jeonghan, bisa tersenyum bahkan tertawa lepas pada Jeonghan, bisa membuat Jeonghan terlihat nyaman dengan segala perlakuannya, Jisoo yang bisa bertemu Jeonghan setiap hari di kampus, Seungcheol tidak suka itu!

Bayangan Jeonghan menangis sesegukkan di pinggir jalan kembali melesat di pikirannya, seperti klip video yang berputar mundur di kepalanya. Frame video itu berhenti di minggu pagi yang cerah saat Seungcheol membuka knop pintu, dengan gerakan slow motion, kilau-kilauan terpancar menyilaukan matanya. Wajah cantik dengan senyum lembut yang ia lihat pertama kali waktu itu selalu membuat hatinya nyaman, membuat jantungnya berdebar.

Seungcheol baru menyadari selama tiga hari ini, ketidak hadiran Jeonghan yang biasanya akan keluar dari kamar bersamaan dengannya lalu mereka saling melempar senyum, Jeonghan yang memasak sarapan pagi, Jeonghan yang mengingatkannya dan merapikan penampilannya, Jeonghan yang selalu menelponnya untuk mengingatkan makan siang, Jeonghan yang merapikan kamarnya, Jeonghan yang mengomel ketika Seungcheol selalu melempar kaus kakinya ke sembarang tempat, Jeonghan yang cemberut ketika ia berebut remote tv dengan Seungcheol atau Jeonghan yang tertawa lepas ketika Seungcheol melemparkan candaan konyol khasnya.. atau Jeonghan yang…

Jeonghan Jeonghan Jeonghan, nama itu selalu memenuhi kepalanya dan membuat kepalanya hampir meledak. Seungcheol memesan segelas minuman lagi dan menenggaknya untuk terakhir kalinya. Karena saat ini bukan minuman beralkohol ini yang membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Tetapi , Yoon Jeonghan.

. . .

Jeonghan memasang earphonenya dan duduk di sisi kanan bus di dekat jendela. Walaupun ia tidak bisa mendengar apapun karena telinga di penuhi oleh lagu lagu pop dari ipodnya, ia bisa merasakan seseorang telah duduk di sampingnya. Dan Jeonghan tau siapa orang itu dari gerak gerik dan postur tubuhnya. Kebetulah Jeonghan melihat pantulannya di kaca bus.

"Jisoo? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Jeonghan melepas sebelah earphonenya. Jisoo menoleh dan menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. "mobilku baru saja masuk bengkel, kebetulan aku melihatmu di sini." Sahut Jisoo menunjuk Jeonghan.

Jeonghan hanya tersenyum samar lalu hendak kembali memasang earphonenya tetapi tangan Jisoo menahan pergelangan tangannya. "aku ingin bicara denganmu." Jeonghan menautkan alisnya, "apa itu?" sahutnya melirik Jisoo. Jisoo menarik nafas, lalu berkata, "aku merindukanmu." Jujur saja Jeonghan cukup terkejut dengan ucapan Jisoo. Tetapi jujur lagi, seharusnya ia merasa tersanjung dan berdebar saat Jisoo mengatakannya tetapi kenapa ia malah berharap kata-kata itu seharusnya keluar dari mulut Seungcheol? Ah untuk apa Jeonghan memikirkan bajingan itu lagi?

"benarkah?" tanya Jeonghan. Jisoo mengangguk mantap lalu membelakangkan rambut Jeonghan yang terjuntai kedepan dan menyematkannya di belakang telinga Jeonghan. "aku mohon kembalilah, aku merindukanmu." Ucap Jisoo lagi. Jeonghan menarik nafas berat lalu menghembuskannya pelan.

Bibirnya bergerak naik hendak mengatakan sesuatu, "sepertinya aku tidak akan kembali ke rumah itu." ucap Jeonghan pelan. "ah , mungkin aku akan kembali untuk mengambil barang-barangku?" lanjut Jeonghan lagi lalu melirk Jisoo.

Jisoo menggeleng. "tidak kau tidak bisa seperti itu, kau tau Seungcheol itu memang bodoh kan? dia memang seperti itu, tidak bisa mengontrol kata-katanya, dan kau tau.. dia sudah cukup menyesal dan aku yakin ia tidak akan mengulangi kesalahannya lagi." Jisoo meraih tangan Jeonghan dan menggenggamnya. "ku mohon.. aku akan membebaskan biaya sewa untukmu,"

"selama ia masih ada di rumah itu, aku tidak akan kembali." Ucap Jeonghan singkat dengan alis berkerut. Saat itu juga bus berhenti di pemberhentian tujuan Jeonghan. "permisi," ucap Jeonghan dengan nada yang cukup dingin lalu berdiri dan berjalan melewati Jisoo.

Jeonghan turun dan pintu bus tertutup lagi. Jisoo menghela nafas, ia menggeser duduknya membiarkan orang berjaket hitam dengan topi juga masker yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakangnya itu untuk duduk. Orang itu melepas masker juga topinya lalu ikut menghela nafas lelah. "lihat apa yang sudah kau perbuat?" ucap Jisoo bersuara lalu menatap Seungcheol yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"aku tidak akan menyerah, aku akan membuatnya memaafkanku dan aku akan membawanya kembali kerumah itu." ucap Seungcheol percaya diri. Jisoo mendengus,

"… kau bukan hanya karena merasa bersalahkan?" tanya Jisoo diluar topik.

"maksudmu?"

"maksudku ya.. kau menyukainya kan?" wajah Seungcheol berubah keras. Ia seperti di tertangkap sehabis merampok sebuah rumah dan mencuri sebuah berlian yang cantik di dalam rumah itu. "kalau kau tidak menyukainya, kau pasti tidak akan menyerah, aku mengenalmu sudah cukup lama Seungcheol, aku tau sifat aslimu."

"tidak kurasa aku tidak menyukainya,"

"kalau begitu aku bis-"

"tapi aku mencintainya." Saat itu juga bus berhenti ke pembemberhentian tujuan mereka. Jisoo merasa kepalanya berputar mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Seungcheol. Dadanya sesak. "sejak?" desis Jisoo.

"aku baru menyadarinya tadi malam, saat aku mabuk dan aku hanya bisa membayangkan wajahnya, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa aku selalu merasa marah saat kau atau pria ataupun wanita lain mendekatinya, aku sedang cemburu dan karena kecemburuanku itu.. aku membuatnya menjadi jauh.."

"kau memang brengsek, choi."

"aku tau."

. . .

Malamnya, suengcheol mengetuk pintu kamar Jisoo. Jisoo yang sedang asik mencoba beberapa nada di keyboardnya merasa terusik dengan ketukan pintu itu. ia merasa malas untuk membukakan pintu untuk Seungcheol sejak Seungcheol mengatakan kalau ia juga menyukai Jeonghan bahkan mencintainya setelah ia menghina Jeonghan dan dirinya. Menurutnya, Seungcheol benar-benar brengsek.

Jisoo mencoba tidak menghiraukan ketukan itu tetapi makin lama ketukan itu terdengar menyebalkan. "apa?" tanya Jisoo dari dalam cukup kencang. "aku ingin bicara." Sahut Seungcheol. Dengan malas, Jisoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu dan membukakan pintu untuk Seungcheol. "apa yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi?" tanya Jisoo langsung. Tetapi Seungcheol malah menghela nafas. "tidak kah kau menyuruhku untuk masuk dulu?"

"kurasa tidak penting."

"ayolah Jisoo, hanya karena seorang Jeonghan kau menganggapku musuh dan bukan sahabat lagi?" rahang Jisoo mengeras mendengar kata-kata Seungcheol. " 'hanya karena' enak sekali kau bicara, dengar, aku tidak akan semarah ini kalau seandainya kau juga mengakui kalau kau cemburu padaku dan bukannya menyakiti Jeonghan dengan kata-kata hinaan mu itu," Seungcheol mengatup bibirnya.

"sayangnya kau telah melakukan kesalahan besar, aku tidak akan memaafkan mu untuk itu, dan gara-gara kau.." Jisoo menunjuk wajah Seungcheol dan pikirannya melayang pada Jeonghan yang menjauhinya beberapa hari ini karena Jeonghan menganggap dirinya hanyalah pengaruh buruk bagi Jisoo, seperti yang di katakan Seungcheol.

"gara-gara kau Jeonghan menjauhiku, dan aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu untuk hal ini.." sambung Jisoo membuat Seungcheol memalingkan wajahnya. "sekarang, apa lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Seungcheol mengangkat kepalanya. "aku akan meminta maaf padanya. Lagi."

"kurasa itu tidak akan berhasil lagi," Jisoo menggeleng.

"aku yakin kali ini aku akan berhasil." Jisoo tertawa renyah mendengar kepercayaan diri Seungcheol yang sangat tinggi itu.

"terserah, jadi apa yang kau ingin lakukan?"

"aku akan datang langsung ke rumahnya dan meminta maaf juga.."

"apa?"

"aku akan menyatakan perasaanku." Jisoo memejamkan matanya. Ia bukannya tidak tau Jeonghan menyukai Seungcheol. Jisoo tau, sangat tau, itu terlihat dari tatapan dan perlakuan Jeonghan terhadap Seungcheol. Hanya saja Jisoo menolak mempercayainya dan berharap Seungcheol tidak menyadarinya dan tidak membalas perasaan Jeonghan. Egois? Ya , Jisoo sebenarnya bukan orang yang egois namun untuk Jeonghan, ia tidak bisa untuk tidak egois, Jeonghan hanya miliknya dan hanya untuknya.

Jahat? Jisoo merasa sebenarnya ia sudah menajahati Jeonghan secara tidak langsung, seperti ia selalu berusaha agar Jeonghan terus mengalihkan perhatiannya dan terus berdoa agar Seungcheol dan Jeonghan tidak bersatu. Tetapi sepertinya, tuhan tidak mengabulkan doa yang mengandung unsur negative. Kalau Seungcheol mengutarakan perasaannya pada Jeonghan, kemungkinan Jeonghan akan menerima Seungcheol adalah limapuluh persen karena pada dasarnya Jeonghan juga menyukai Seungcheol.

"lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

"kau teman sekelasnya, kau pasti tau dimana alamat rumahnya."

"akan aku berikan padamu besok, sekarang aku sedang sibuk, maaf." Jisoo mulai menutup pintu kamarnya sebelum Seungcheol menyahut. Dadanya terasa sesak memikirkan Jeonghan akan menerima perasaan Seungcheol. Ia tidak siap. Ia tidak siap. Ia terlalu jatuh ke dalam jurang cinta milik Jeonghan.

"sial." Umpat Jisoo sembari mencari inhalernya.

. . .

Seungcheol benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau sekarang ia berdiri di depan sebuah mansion besar yang di tutupi oleh pagar besi yang cukup tinggi. Ia melirik lagi secarik cacatan kecil yang ia terima dari Jisoo. Catatan kecil itu berisi alamat lengkap Jeonghan. Dan Seungcheol kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mansion besar itu.

Saat itu juga saat Seungcheol memberanikan diri untuk memencet bel, pagar besi yang tertutup rapat itu bergeser dan menampakkan seseorang dengan seragam pelayan. Wanita yang kira-kira usianya sudah menjelang empat puluhan ke atas. Wanita itu keluar membawa bungkusan besar dan terkejut melihat kehadiran Seungcheol.

"permisi, maaf, apa benar ini rumahnya Yoon Jeonghan?" tanya Seungcheol membungkuk sopan sebelumnya. Wanita itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "iya benar, anda siapanya nona?" Seungcheol terperanjat mendengar kata 'nona' keluar dari mulut wanita itu.

"ah.. aku temannya, teman." Ucap Seungcheol mengangguk. "teman? Kalau begitu masuk saja ke dalam, nona ada di taman depan sedang bermain dengan anjingnya, silahkan." Ucap wanita itu membuka lebar pagar besi dan memberi space untuk masuk. Seungcheol membungkuk lagi untuk berterima kasih lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke gerbang itu.

Pertama ia di suguhkan oleh pemandangan taman yang cukup luas yang tertata sangat rapi. Beberapa jenis bunga tulip berjejer di bagian tengahnya dengan berbagai warna. Dekat di depan Seungcheol, Jeonghan sedang bermain dengan seekor anjing golden retrivier yang cukup besar. Jeonghan tetawa lepas setiap anjingnya melakukan hal yang menggemaskan seperti melompat-lompat, menggonggong atau mengusapkan kepalanya ke tubuh Jeonghan lalu menjilati Jeonghan.

Senyum lepas itu, sudah seminggu tidak di lihat oleh Seungcheol. Ia memutuskan untuk menatap Jeonghan dari jauh seperti ini, melihat Jeonghan tertawa Seungcheol tidak tega untuk menghampirinya karena ia sadar kedatangannya akan membuat Jeonghan ingat dengan kejadian seminggu yang lalu dan hanya akan membuat Jeonghan sedih. Tetapi Jeonghan keburu melihat sosok Seungcheol yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Tawa dan senyumannya langsung lenyap.

"ayo , kita masuk saja." ucapnya pada anjing peliharaannya. Tetapi saat ia berbalik wanita yang berwajah mirip dengan Jeonghan namun memiliki raut wajah yang lebih terlihat tua menghalangi jalan Jeonghan dan ia juga menyadari kehadiran Seungcheol. "siapa itu?" tanyanya menunjuk Seungcheol.

"bukan siap-"

"annyeonghaseyo, saya teman satu kontrakkannya Jeonghan." Ucap Seungcheol menghampiri mereka lalu membungkuk. "anda pasti ibunya Jeonghan? Tidak kalah cantik dengan anaknya." Ucap Seungcheol manis sambil tersenyum lebar menampilkan senyumnya yang berlesung pipi itu.

Ibu Jeonghan terlihat tersanjung lalu tertawa malu-malu. "aiguu.. kau ini bisa saja, tetapi putriku tetap lebih cantik." ucap ibu Jeonghan merangkul Jeonghan. "eomma!" sangkal Jeonghan tidak suka ibunya menyebut kata 'putri' didepan orang lain. Seungcheol lebih memilih tidak menanggapi perkataan ibu Jeonghan soal memanggil Jeonghan dengan sebutan 'putriku'.

"kenapa hanya berdiri di sini? Ayo kita masuk." Lanjut ibunya membawa Seungcheol dan Jeonghan untuk masuk. Sekarang mereka sampai di ruang tamu yang sangat luas dengan interior mewah di dalamnya. Sofa yang di duduki Seungcheol pun mungkin adalah barang yang sengaja di import dari negeri barat karena kualitasnya dengan sofa biasa benar-benar berbeda.

Wanita paruh baya yang di temui Seungcheol tadi datang menghadap ibu Jeonghan dan ibu Jeonghan mengatakan sesuatu padanya lalu ia pergi ke arah belakang. Sementara Jeonghan lebih memilih duduk di samping Seungcheol dengan jarak yang sangat jauh. "jadi.. apa yang membawamu kesini?" tanya ibu Jeonghan.

Seungcheol melirik Jeonghan sebelum ia membuka mulutnya. "saya ke sini untukk.. mengatakan sesuatu pada Jeonghan." Ucapnya mantap sambil tersenyum. Jeonghan memilih pura-pura tidak mendengar perkataan Seungcheol.

"ah.. jadi kalian ingin bicara berdua?" Jeonghan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap ibunya dengan nyalak. Tatapannya seolah mengatakan 'jangan tinggalkan aku berduanya dengannya eomma!' tetapi sepertinya ibunya tidak mengerti dan malah melangkah pergi sebelumnya ia berpamitan.

Terjadi keheningan dalam beberapa menit, Jeonghan menghela nafas memecah keheningan. "aku.." ucap Seungcheol bersuara. "apa? Kau mau mengatakan aku menjijikan? Tidak normal?" sergah Jeonghan dengan tajam membuat Seungcheol kembali menelan kata-katanya sendiri. "bukan begitu.. aku.. aku kesini untuk minta maaf." Ucap Seungcheol menghadap Jeonghan.

"aku tidak yakin aku bisa memaafkanmu semudah itu."

"aku tau aku salah, aku sadar apa yang telah aku katakan itu benar-benar kasar dan menyakitkan."

"kalau kau sadar, kenapa kau ucapkan? Di hadapanku? Ah tidak seharusnya itu di belakangku karena tadinya aku tidak ada di sana, hanya aku saja secara kebetulan muncul di sana dan mendengar kata-kata itu."

"aku tau aku tau, makanya aku ingin minta maaf dan beberapa hari ini aku telah sadar kalau aku.."

"apa?"

"aku telah jatuh cinta padamu."

. . .

"aku telah jatuh cinta padamu." Jeonghan ternganga mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Seungcheol. Ia mendongak dan mensejajarkan pandangannya. Di tatapnya lurus-lurus manik coklat berbulu mata lentik itu. Jeonghan menelitinya untuk mencari kebohongan di sana. Namun tidak ada. Kebohongan yang di carinya tidak ada.

"kau brengsek atau apa? Setelah menghinaku kau mengutarakan perasaan padaku? Lucu sekali." Ucap Jeonghan entah kenapa malah amarah yang membumcak di dadanya. Seharusnya ia senang karena akhirnya Seungcheol membalas cintanya tetapi..

Jeonghan berdiri dan menatap Seungcheol dengan nyalak. "kata cinta tidak akan keluar begitu saja, kau mengucapkan itu hanya untuk membuat hatiku luluh bukan? Agar aku memaafkanmu dan aku kembali ke rumah itu lalu kita bisa menjalani hidup bersama seperti biasa seakan kejadian waktu itu tidak pernah terjadi?" Jeonghan tidak ada di dalam kesadarannya ketika ia memuntahkan segala apa yang ada di hatinya. Segala yang membuatnya mendekam di kamar untuk beberapa hari, segala yang membuatnya bungkam dan berpikir.

Jeonghan bisa melihat bagaimana tatapan Seungcheol berubah menjadi tatapan bersalah. Seungcheol menundukkan kepalanya perlahan. "aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa lagi agar kau memaafkanku, aku tau aku memang brengsek, tetapi… saat itu aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku, sejujurnya aku sangat cemburu dengan Jisoo. Jisoo selalu bisa memiliki waktu berdua denganmu, Jisoo selalu bisa membuatmu tersenyum dengan perlakuan manisnya, Jisoo selalu bisa memberikan apa yang kau inginkan dengan kekayaannya, sedangkan aku? Aku hanya bisa menggoda mu, aku hanya bisa bertengkar denganmu, berebut tv atau karena aku terlalu jorok ataupun berdebat karena hal kecil… saat itu aku merasa aku benar-benar harus menyingkirkan Jisoo dan kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku.. aku.. aku.. aku benar-benar minta maaf, Jeonghan.." Seungcheol mengakhiri katanya dengan semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Bahunya bergetar. walaupun diam, Jeonghan bisa tau kalau Seungcheol menangis.

Sekarang Jeonghan merasa ia lah orang jahatnya. Perlahan Jeonghan kembali mendudukan diri di samping Seungcheol. Tangannya terulur merangkul pundak Seungcheol. Ia mengusap pelan bahu Seungcheol. "aku baru tau seorang choi Seungcheol bisa menangis." Ucap Jeonghan. Seungcheol menaikan kepalanya. Mata dan hidungnya memerah, jari-jari Jeonghan terulur ke arah pipi Seungcheol dan mengusap aliran air yang tiba-tiba berhenti saat di sentuhnya. Perlahan lagi Jeonghan tersenyum. "kau terlihat seperti anak TK yang kehilangan ibunya." Komentar Jeonghan lagi menangkup wajah Seungcheol. Seungcheol terkekeh pelan di sela-sela suara paraunya. Jeonghan ikut terkekeh.

"jadi kau mau memaafkanku?" tanya Seungcheol lagi. senyuman di wajah Jeonghan perlahan lenyap. Lalu dia menarik nafas panjang. "mungkin, tapi ada syaratnya."

"aku akan melakukan apa saja, sungguh." Sahut Seungcheol.

"syaratnya adalah.."

To Be Continue

 ** _. . ._**

 ** _RnR please….._**

 ** _Review yang banyak ya kalau mau tau kelanjutannya ;)_**

 ** __lady Chulhee__**


	4. Chapter 4

. . .

Seungcheol pulang ke rumah dengan beberapa tas yang berisi baju-baju baru. Jisoo yang membukakan pintu untuknya terheran-heran. Seungcheol sebelumnya tidak pernah membeli baju kecuali stok kausnya sudah habis atau belum dicuci. Jisoo mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Seungcheol penuh selidik.

"jangan menatapku seperti seseorang yang berbuat criminal." Ucap Seungcheol menaruh tas belanjaan itu di atas meja kecil yang berada di ruang tengah. "tidak, hanya saja.. apa yang di katakan Jeonghan sampai kau membeli semua ini?" ucap Jisoo menghampiri Seungcheol dan melihat isi tas belanjaan Seungcheol. Jisoo mengeluarkan sebuah kemeja berlengan pendek berwarna putih kemudian mengeluarkan cardigan berwarna biru laut, setelah itu ia menemukan celana kain berwarna coklat ia menatap Seungcheol di hadapannya semakin curiga.

"sejak kapan selera pakaianmu begini?" tanya Jisoo lagi. "dia memintaku untuk berpakaian rapi, aku tidak tau bagaimana definisi rapi menurutnya dan definisi rapi menurutku adalah seperti gaya berpakaianmu makanya aku membeli semua itu." ucap Seungcheol menunjuk barang belanjaannya.

"kau kan bisa meminjamnya dariku?"

"hey, badanmu itu sangat kurus, pakaianmu tidak akan muat padaku." Ucap Seungcheol membuat Jisoo mengangguk setuju. "lalu.. kenapa dia meminta mu untuk berpakaian rapi.. ngomong-ngomong dia sudah memaafkanmu?" tanya Jisoo. Seungcheol menggeleng pelan sambil meraih baju yang ada di tangan Jisoo. "tapi dia akan memaafkanku kalau aku melakukan ini." ucapnya mengangkat baju itu.

"hanya itu?"

"tidak, dia juga memintaku untuk menyanyi."

"memang kau bisa menyanyi?" ketawa sumbang Seungcheol langsung pecah mendengar pertanyaan Jisoo. Ia menunjuk Jisoo sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak sementara Jisoo hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan malas.

"dasar gila." Gumam Jisoo.

"kau meremehkan ku eoh? Akan ku buktikan aku bisa menyanyi lebih baik darimu." Ucap Seungcheol menepuk dadanya percaya diri.

"terserah." Sahut Jisoo menggeleng kemudian masuk ke kamarnya mengabaikan Seungcheol. Lagi-lagi Jisoo bersandar di pintunya. Pikirannya melayang pada apa yang terjadi kalau Jeonghan menerima Seungcheol kemudian ia kembali kerumah ini. sudah pasti mereka akan bermesraan setiap harinya kan? Jisoo tidak siap untuk itu. tetapi ia tidak tega untuk mengusir salah satu dari mereka. Di sisi lain, Seungcheol adalah sahabatnya dan di sisi yang lain lagi Jeonghan adalah pujaan hatinya. Ia tidak setega itu untuk menghancurkan mereka berdua.

Dada Jisoo kembali sesak memikirkan kemungkina kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. "sebaiknya aku istirahat saja." gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

. . .

Pagi itu akan menjadi pagi yang cerah jika saja langit tidak semendung seperti sekarang. Bulir-bulir salju berguguran di atas tangan putih dengan kelima jari yang lentik sedang menadah salju dari jendela kamarnya. Ia baru saja selesai membereskan kamar, hari ini Jeonghan akan kembali masuk kuliah setelah beberapa hari istrirahat karena flu yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

Jeonghan segera bersiap, beberapa belas menit kemudian baju tidurnya yang hanya celana tidur dan kaus tipis sudah berganti menjadi celana jeans, kaus yang lebih tebal juga sweater oversized kesayangannya. Jeonghan menghambin ranselnya dan memeluk beberapa buku bacaannya dan sudah siap menuju kampus dengan berjalan kaki lalu menaiki bus menuju kampusnya yang lumayan jauh.

Tetapi rencana naik bus sepertinya akan gagal melihat Jisoo sudah memarkirkan mobil sedannya di halaman rumah Jeonghan. Jeonghan memandangi mobil Jisoo dengan tatapan heran, tak lama sang pemilik mobil yang sejak tadi menunggu Jeonghan sambil bersender di kap mobilnya tersenyum tipis-cirikhasnya membentuk lengkungan yang mempesona dengan bibir M nya. "Jisoo, joheun achim." Ucap Jeonghan menyapa Jisoo dengan mengucapkan selamat pagi.

"good morning," sahut Jisoo dengan Bahasa inggris juga logat amerikanya yang kental. Jeonghan terkekeh menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. "naiklah, aku akan mengantarmu ah lebih tepatnya kita berangkat bersama." Ucap Jisoo membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jeonghan.

Jeonghan menatap Jisoo sebentar lalu mengangguk kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil. Jisoo menutup pintu mobil pelan kemudian ia ikut masuk dan duduk di balik kemudi. Jeonghan sudah siap dengan sabuk pengamannya, tetapi Jisoo masih belum menjalankan mobilnya juga, Jeonghan menoleh ke arah Jisoo dengan heran. Laki-laki itu menatap lurus seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, raut wajahnya sendu dan ia terlihat mendung hari ini, semendung langit pagi ini.

"kurasa kita akan terlambat." Ucap Jeonghan membuyarkan lamunan Jisoo,

"ah benar, baiklah kita berangkat." Ucap Jisoo tersenyum lagi ke arah Jeonghan, senyuman yang terkesan di paksakan. Tetapi Jeonghan tidak ingin ambil pusing ataupun ikut campur, mungkin saja Jisoo sedang mengalami masalah keluarga atau apalah yang tidak ingin Jeonghan ketahui.

Sementara Jisoo sudah menjalankan mobilnya, Jeonghan menatap lurus kedepan melihat jalanan yang hampir seluruhnya tertutup oleh salju musim dingin. Keheningan di mobil ini, keadaannya sedingin cuaca di luar, walaupun music-music klasik koleksi Jisoo melantun ataupun music jazz favoritenya tetap saja Jeonghan merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Di tambah tangan Jisoo yang bergerak meraih tangannya lalu menggenggamnya.

Jeonghan diam, tetapi ujung matanya melirik sedikit ke arah tangan Jisoo yang mulai menyematkan jari-jarinya di antara jari Jeonghan. "hah..~ biarkan aku begini sebentar." Jisoo menghela nafas sambil menyetir.

"ada apa dengan mu, Jisoo?" tanya Jeonghan pelan.

"aku? Entahlah aku tidak mengerti, kurasa kau tau aku kenapa?" ucap Jisoo balik bertanya membuat Jeonghan menggeleng pelan. "tidak, aku tidak mengerti, tapi aku tau.. aku tau segalanya." Ucap Jeonghan mencoba melonggarkan genggaman Jisoo tetapi Jisoo tetap menahan tangannya.

"apa yang kau tahu?" tanya Jisoo lagi,

"aku tahu kau menyukaiku.. iyakan?" ucap Jeonghan lebih pelan lagi. Jisoo tidak menjawab, tetapi ia menepikan mobilnya lalu menatap Jeonghan. "baguslah kalau kau sudah tahu." Ucap Jisoo tanpa menoleh dan menatap Jeonghan.

Dengan pelan, Jeonghan melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "tapi Jisoo, aku minta maaf." Ucapnya menunduk takut menatap Jisoo, Jisoo menarik nafas berat dan meraih tangan Jeonghan lagi. "aku tahu kau menyukainya ah tidak, kau mencintainya iya kan?" ucap Jisoo lagi masih memandang lurus. Jeonghan menghela nafas berat, ia tidak sanggup melihat Jisoo, bukan maksudnya menyakiti Jisoo yang sudah di anggapnya sahabat bahkan saudaranya sendiri. Tetapi ia tidak mau membohongi perasaannya. Jeonghan diam tidak menjawab pertanyaannya

"apa benar-benar tidak ada? Sedikitpun? Satu persen pun kemungkinan aku bisa mengisi hatimu?" Jeonghan tetap diam.

"apa aku masih punya kesempatan?"

Dengan berat hati Jeonghan menggeleng pelan. "maaf." Bisik Jeonghan pelan, Jisoo hanya diam dan terlihat kehancuran telah melandanya. Terlihat dari ekspresinya yang tidak bisa di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Jeonghan kemudian melepas safety beltnya. "sebaiknya aku naik bis saja, terima kasih atas tumpangannya Jisoo, annyeong." Jeonghan membuka pintu setelah membungkuk sedikit dan keluar dari mobil itu dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Dada Jisoo kembali sesak, tetapi ia tahu kali ini sesak yang di alaminya bukanlah karena asmanya yang kambuh tetapi rasa sakit hati dari penolakan halus dari Jeonghan. Jisoo menggenggam setirnya dengan erat, padangan matanya seketika kabur dan ia merasakan pipinya mulai basah karena buliran air mata yang mulai berjatuhan. Selama 20 tahun hidupnya, menangis adalah hal langka. Pertama kali ia menangis saat ia masih bayi dan terakhir kali ia menangis saat gitar kesayangannya hancur berkeping-keping saat usianya 10 tahun, dan sekarang ia kembali menangis karena sebuah kehancuran tetapi kali ini bukan gitar atau pun barang kesayangannya melainkan, hatinya.

. . .

Orang-orang yang di lewatinya saling berbisik juga menatap heran dan kaget melihat Seungcheol berjalan menyusuri pekarangan fakultas seni dan berjalan menuju kampus jurusan music dengan membawa sebuah gitar di tangannya juga berpakaian yang sangat tidak Seungcheol sekali seperti mengenakan celana kain selutut, memakai kemeja berwarna putih dengan cardigan berlengan panjang berwarna biru laut.

di tambah rambut gondrongnya yang sudah di pangkas rapi hanya meninggalkan poni depannya. Semua berbisik-bisik sampai bisikan itu sampai ketelinga Jeonghan yang sedang asik berbincang dengan juniornya, seungkwan, di bawah pohon rindang tempat ia biasa duduk untuk sekedar istrahat, berbincang, atau membaca buku. Tetapi hanya ada Jeonghan dan seungkwan di sana, Seungcheol tidak melihat adanya keberadaan Jisoo.

Jeonghan menoleh dan terkejut melihat penampilan Seungcheol yang bertolak belakang dengan penampilannya seperti biasa. Jeonghan menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. "a-apa?" tanya Seungcheol melihat Jeonghan menahan tawannya. Tetapi tawa Jeonghan malah pecah.

Seungcheol mendengus kesal dan langsung menggendong gitar yang di pinjamnya dari Jisoo itu lalu memberikan isyarat pada Jeonghan untuk diam. Jeonghan menurutinya dan melipat tangannya di dada sambil menatap Seungcheol serius walaupun beberapa kali menahan tawa. Seungcheol mulai memetik gitarnya dan mulai bernyanyi.

 _Ajikdo haru onjongil jiruhagi manhan Morning_

 _Eonjekkajina jinjeoni eomneun neowaui georin_

 _So far away Far away so far away)_

 _Ajikdo yejeonui nae meomuneunji_

 _Geurae amado jageun neoui nunen ajik_

 _Eorin aiui moseubeuro boigetji_

 _Mwo haru iteurui ireun anini_

 _Geunde mwol eotteokhae_

 _Nae apeseo unneun ge singyeong sseuineunde_

 _Geunyang gamanhi isseul sanghwangeun aninde_

 _I wanna be your morning baby_

 _Ijebuteon B alright_

 _Hamkke inneun Morning baby_

 _I want U to be my night_

 _Neoui saenggakhaneun modeun ge_

 _Naui modeun geot i doel su itdorok_

 _Nal bwajwo And be my lady_

 _You're my twenties_

 _Geunyang amureochi anke neomgiryeogo hajima_

 _If U want me yeah if U want me_

 _Nae jeonbul neoege da jul su isseo_

 _Naega itdamyeon ni mame itdamyeon Oh Woah_

 _Jeongmal amudo moreuge eoneusae_

 _Najochado byeonhae beoryeonne_

 _Kkoyeonne kkoyeonne Baby_

 _Nege kkoyeonne kkoyeosseo Lady_

 _Jeongmal naega ireol jureun mollasseo_

 _Seolma haetdeon iriraseo You're Oh~_

 _Ajikdo yejeonui nae meomuneunji_

 _Geurae amado jageun neoui nunen ajik_

 _Eorin aiui moseubeuro boigetji_

 _Mwo haru iteurui ireun anini_

 _Geunde mwol eotteokhae Oh_

 _Nae apeseo unneun ge singyeong sseuineunde_

 _Geunyang gamanhi isseul sanghwangeun aninde_

 _I wanna be your morning baby_

 _Ijebuteon B alright_

 _Hamkke inneun Morning baby_

 _I want U to be my night_

 _Neoui saenggakhaneun modeun ge_

 _Naui modeun geot i doel su itdorok_

 _Nal bwajwo And be my lady_

 _You're my twenties_

 _Nal bogo inneun ni moseubi cham areumdapdago_

 _Da jeonhagoman sipeo_

 _Nun ape boineun ni modeungeol_

 _Da akkigo sipeo geunyang_

 _Naege wajumyeon doe_

 _I want you to want me baby_

 _I wanna be your morning baby_

 _Ijebuteon B alright (Eonjekkajina)_

 _Neoui saenggakman haneun_

 _Nae moseubeul da bichwojulge_

 _Geunyang amureochi anke neomgiryeogo hajima_

 _If U want me yeah if U want me_

 _Nae jeonbul neoege da jul su isseo_

 _Naega itdamyeon ni mame itdamyeon Oh Oh Woah_

selesai menyanyikan lagu yang berjudul twenties itu, Seungcheol menaruh gitarnya, menyenderkannya pada pohon terdekat lalu mendekati Jeonghan dan menatapnya lurus. "aku sudah melaksanakannya." Ucap Seungcheol. Jeonghan hanya menatapnya dengan datar, tidak ada reaksi walaupun pipinya bersemu merah setelah mendengar nyanyian dari Seungcheol.

"ayolah princess~" rengek Seungcheol menatap Jeonghan dengan wajah di imut-imutkan. Ia menatap Jeonghan lama dengan tatapan seperti anak anjing yang memohon. Dan itu sangat menggemaskan menurut Jeonghan, akhirnya tidak tahan, Jeonghan menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum. "hentikan tatapan itu," ucap Jeonghan menjauhkan wajah Seungcheol.

"dan jangan memanggilku princess!" tambah Jeonghan menatap galak Seungcheol. Yang di tatap malah terkekeh geli melihat princessnya yang sok galak itu. "jadi aku di maafkan?" tanya Seungcheol menatap Jeonghan.

Sejenak, Jeonghan terlihat ragu namun akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan.

"itu artinya, kau menerima cintaku?"

Jeonghan tersentak, wajahnya kembali memerah beberapa temannya menyorakinya sambil menggodanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Seungcheol dengan kata 'ya'. Jeonghan menjadi salah tingkah, ia menunduk malu membuat rambut panjangnya yang tidak terikat itu menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Ia bisa melihat sepatu putih Seungcheol berjalan mendekatinya, tangan Seungcheol terulur meraih kedua tangannya. Seungcheol memegang kedua tangan itu, Jeonghan mendongak dan tatapan mereka bertemu. "jawab aku.." ucap Seungcheol dengan suara beratnya. Degup jantung Jeonghan berdetak tak karuan setelah benar-benar menatap lurus mata bulat dan sendu yang menghangatkan itu.

Jeonghan tidak bisa membohongi perasaanya sendiri maka ia mengangguk pelan dan, "ya." Jawabnya pelan namun jelas di telinga Seungcheol. Sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajah Seungcheol ia lalu bersorak bahagia dan diiringi tepuk tangan orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang menonton drama gratis di pagi hari di kampus music fakultas seni di salah satu universitas swasta di korea itu.

. . .

END

. . .

Author gak sanggup lagi mau gimana melanjutkannya, tidak ada sequel tidak ada tidak ada pekerjaan author menumpuk, maaf sekali jika ending tidak memuaskan dan cerita tidak nyambung juga tidak jelas.

Maafkan lady! *deep bow*

. . .

_Lady ChulHee_


End file.
